


Closet Lemon

by KomodoDragon (Kay_Drake)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Closet Sex, F/M, Lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 15:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13662180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kay_Drake/pseuds/KomodoDragon
Summary: Gruvia lemon one-shot.  278 words.  (Mature)





	Closet Lemon

**Author's Note:**

> My first lemon fic! Criticism is appreciated :)

He gently pressed his lips against hers. His hand cupped her face. She leaned forward until their hips were touching. . .  
He pushed her back onto the wall of the closet. His arm tightened around her waist. He lifted her chin up, their lips disconnected.  
“Gray-sama,” she whimpered. He smiled at her with a glint in his eyes. He leaned forward, running his tongue along her neck.  
“Say it,” he said. He slid his hand under her shirt.  
“Gray-sama.” His hand grasped her breath. She bit her bottom lip to keep from crying out. Suddenly, he grabbed her nipple and pinched it between her fingers.  
“Gray-sama!” She screeched. He claimed his hand over her mouth, his nails digging into her skin.  
“Someone’s going to hear you,” he said in between breaths. He pushed himself away from the wall with the hand that wasn’t covering her mouth. “We probably shouldn’t be-”  
She pressed her hand to the base of his neck.  
“Fuck,” he groaned almost as loud as she had. His hand tightened on her mouth.  
“Juvia,” he whispered. He shoved two fingers inside of her. Her nails slid across his neck. She pushed her hips forward. He slammed her back against the wall.  
“I’m (gasp) the one dominating (gasp) you.” He felt her smile into his hand. He forced his fingers in as far as he could, curling them until she moaned. He buried his face into her neck, biting down on her skin. Suddenly, her legs gave out as she came. He wrapped her hands around his neck, only for her to fall to the floor again.  
“Gray-saaama!”  
“Shhh-”  
“I don’t think I can walk.”  
“Shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know, it's short :(


End file.
